


Aftermath

by Stardustfairy03



Series: Tri-Bond [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, M/M, Married Stiles Stilinski/Jackson Whittemore, POV Jackson Whittemore, Post-Nogitsune Stiles Stilinski, Protective Jackson, Spark Stiles Stilinski, Time Skips, passing references to other characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:00:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21932620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stardustfairy03/pseuds/Stardustfairy03
Summary: What if Jackson had been called back? What if Jackson allowed himself to heal? To love?
Relationships: Stiles Stilinski/Jackson Whittemore
Series: Tri-Bond [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1579462
Kudos: 98





	Aftermath

Aftermath ~ 

He felt the urgency to come home more then any phone call, text, or email ever could; he didn’t understand it, made the explaining it to his parents all the more difficult. He begged them to trust him, and questioned if they really do, much to his surprise, they both nodded and hugged him tightly as they dropped him off at the airport. It felt odd and new, seeing his adoptive parents show that much affection towards him now as an adult. The last time…he couldn’t remember the last time a parental figure showered him with love. Being put up for adoption at a young age did that to him. He pushed back that thought as he walked through security and found his gate. He didn’t know why he needed to go back to Beacon Hills, but something told him he needed too. He figured he could sneak into Stiles’ house and ask what’s going on, get the chance prove to his mate that he’s in a better place then when he left. Or maybe he could go straight to his old alpha and see what exactly is going on, Jackson figured that Derek, a born wolf would have a better idea about the pull, or why he needed to be back.

He parked the rented Porsche in front of Stiles’ house, he was nervous, the driveway looked empty. He figured that maybe the jeep broke down somewhere; again, Jackson started to take a mental note to figure out which shop Stiles was using and pay the tab. As he got closer to the porch was when he noticed the lack of heartbeats and cursed when he realized that the Stilinski’s weren’t home. He walked around the side of the house and noticed that Stile’s bedroom window was open. Since he was there he decided to sneak into his mates’ room, as soon as he got in, he noticed the scent was off, whatever it was, it was strangling Stiles’ scent. To Jackson, the smell of burned flesh and hatred fought to overtake, the cinnamon vanilla, was a gut punch. He realized why he was pulled back to Beacon Hills; his mate was in trouble. He jumped out of the room and into the car faster then he ever thought possible and sped away, he inhaled and let instinct take over as he drove. The pull lead him to the school, he ran, briefly closed his eyes to let his nose and instinct guide him to the hallway, he got there just as Scott with glowing red eyes bite a sickly looking Stiles, he screamed as an ash like figure fell to it’s knees before crumbling in a pile of ash on the floor. Jackson ran past everyone and gathered his mate into his arms as Stiles began to collapse and carried him back to the car. He ignored everyone as they shouted their questions; his only focus was getting Stiles out there, away from everyone else. 

Jackson watched over Stiles, holding his hand, draining any pain that his mate might be in. Taking over the vigil when the Sheriff needed to go back to work, or someone in the pack needed to go back to school. The Sheriff, insisted on Jackson calling him John, had also opened up his home to Jackson, which the wolf gladly accepted on the nights that Melissa would kick them out demanding that they get some sleep. Naturally, Jackson slept in Stiles’ room, scenting everything to replace, whatever the demon left behind. He didn’t bother to ask Derek, or Scott, or Lydia what was that had processed Stiles, he only cared that they had been able to get it out of him as safely as possible.

A week later, Jackson was starting to wake up when he heard the window slide open and the scent of the born wolf enter the room. Jackson opened his eyes and sighed, he knew that they needed to talk about what happened to Stiles sooner or later. Jackson knew that that conversation was coming; he could sense it from Scott and Derek whenever they were in room with Stiles. Jackson’s ‘couldn’t care less’ attitude began to change. Yes, his mate was safe and free and that’s all that mattered to him. But he was starting to get curious as to what lead to Stiles’ procession. He reluctantly sat up not caring that he was giving his former alpha an eye full.   
“What the fuck happened?” Jackson didn’t mean to start off on that note, but it was his mate they were talking about and he wanted to know what led to Stiles getting possessed. Derek nodded and gingerly sat on the desk chair, he still seemed to be as great at sharing his feelings, as he was when Jackson left.   
“I know, you’re angry, as you should be, you trusted me with the most precious thing to a wolf. Frankly I’m not too sure what happened, I left with my sister and when I came back Stiles…was…you saw.”  
“I did see, I also saw McCall as an alpha, which is a whole other can of worms that I don’t want to get into right now. But you promised me that he would be safe, that I would have time to heal and you’ll watch over him.”  
“I know, I’m sorry, I fucked up…I didn’t…” a knock at the door ended their conversation as John opened the door and asked both wolves to join him for breakfast. John sat on one side of the table facing the wolves and demanded to know what hell was going on. He was more then a little shocked when Jackson of all people, had showed up to save his son.  
Jackson began “It started when we were kids. By the time I started kindergarten I had already been told that I was adopted. My parents explained it to me in the kindest way they could. But I guess that wasn’t kind enough for me. I still felt that I was never good enough, which made me try harder to be better at everything. I remember that it was after a game of kick ball; my team had lost due to McCall having an asthma attack. I got angry at him and pushed him to the ground: but Stiles was there to defend him. Stiles has always been so loyal. I saw how close they were, like brothers. They were only children like me and yet they had each other.” He looked at the sheriff, “I always felt so alone, I’d see their mothers hug them and do all the things that I wished my parents would do. I always had a nanny, and even at a young age, I knew that wasn’t the same as a mother’s touch.”   
“It got worse, the older I got, and I doubted everything, and they still had each other. Then Scott got bit and started to be better then me, I lost it, I always had to be better. I asked for the bite so I can be better, but then the whole kamina thing happened, and again there was Stiles, in the stolen police van talking to me. Trying to help, that I allowed myself to let my feelings for Stiles develop deeper. I hoped that maybe I was starting to be worthy of him. But I knew that the timing wasn’t right, I had to leave.” He went on to explain how the pack in London was helping him heal, helping him understand the basics of being the best for your mate and controlling the dual shift. He promised that if the sheriff would allow it, Jackson could keep Stiles safe and away from the supernatural shit show that this town has become.   
Derek only sat there still as a statue, his only input being that Stiles had a spark. It was news to Jackson, but welcomed news. That only made him double down on getting Stiles out Beacon Hills. He explained that the London pack had a Spark emissary and Stiles could only benefit from being trained by a tutor with more experience and time, than what Deaton could offer.   
John nodded looked forlorn he explained that he had figured as much about Stiles’ spark. John shared a story about Claudia being able to do things that no normal human could. She had been careful about not showing anything to Stiles. She had explained the Nemeton to John, when they were dating, And had agreed to try to keep him out of the supernatural away from their son as long as they could, but then she died and the supernatural seemed to have found Stiles anyway. John agreed with Jackson that taking Stiles away from Beacon Hills would be best for his son, Jackson smiled and hugged the sheriff and promised to look after him.

2 Months Later -  
Jackson sat at the edge of the bed and smiled as Stiles messily packed for their move to London. He was happy, at ease, their scents mixing into the best thing that Jackson has ever smelled. Stiles was running around throwing things in the duffle bag not bothering to fold anything as his brain jumped from one mental list to another. He was debating with himself over what pants to bring when Jackson hugged him from behind. Jackson didn’t miss the way his mate stiffened before relaxing. It was a great improvement from 2 months prior, when a hug would’ve had his heart racing. Two months of gentle touches, softly spoken words, and a lot of talking before Stiles could begin to feel that he was safe again. Jackson had taken care of everything for the move to London, had made sure to take care of every expense, he wanted to the transition as smooth as possible. He did everything he could think of to make Stiles realize he was serious about them as a couple. Of course with Lydia’s help, she had her own special way, that made her the best wing women / ex-girlfriend in history.   
“Hey, relax, whatever you forgot, I’ll take care of it once we’re in London.” He whispered into Stiles ear, “besides we still got another month left before we have to go.” He turned Stiles around and kissed him, something that he learned was the fastest way to calm his mate. Stiles was moving in with him, his parents understood that he and Stiles would need their space and found them a flat in an upscale part of London. 

Oo00oO

Jackson smiled as he kissed the back of his sleeping husband’s neck and down his spine. The smell of arousal heavily clung in the air as it deliciously mixed with their scents aided by the balmy Fijian air. Jackson had booked them the honeymoon bungalow that was over the water. They were tired from their wedding and the long flights, they immediately fell asleep as soon as they got naked and tucked into the luxurious bed.   
The next morning Jackson was thankful that they had had the piece of mind to get naked before going to bed. It gave him all access to his mates’ mole speckled body as he ran soothing hands up and down Stiles’ flank. Stiles stirred as Jackson continued to gently wake him up he turned towards Jackson seeking out his new husbands’ mouth. 2 years of waking up together, Stiles learned that Jackson loved to kiss him, and Stiles loved every second of it. Jackson kissed down the front of Stiles body, paying special attention to his mates’ nipples. The wolf loved all the noises that he could get out of Stiles, by then Jackson had cataloged every gasp, moan, and uptick in heartbeat to know how Stiles liked to be loved.   
Jackson pulled away briefly to get the lube from their suitcase and went back to making his way down Stiles’ body. Stiles moaned as Jackson began to blow him, Stiles loved watching Jackson deep throat him, loved watching his dick disappear down his mate’s throat. He let out another louder moan as Jackson began to finger him open, one finger was soon joined by a second. Stiles was still plaint and loose from when Jackson fucked him in the airport bathroom stall during one of their layovers. They’re horny newlyweds all Stiles cared about was having Jackson inside him, made the long layover more bearable.   
Jackson pulled away and was on top of him, scent marking him, tracing the moles up along his neck, and his cheek until Jackson reached Stiles’ mouth and staked his claim. Stiles moaned into the kiss as Jackson licked the inside of his mate’s mouth. They moaned louder as their hard cocks slid past each other, making Stiles hump up seeking more friction.   
“So perfect, you’re so perfect” Jackson whispered as he pulled away, he rested his forehead against the human. “I will make sure you will always be safe” he promised as he kissed his way down the pale white column of Stiles’ neck. Jackson reinserted his fingers into his husband, with his free hand, he lubed up his cock and watched as his husband shamelessly fucking himself on his hand. Jackson took in the pale mole doted skin and growled in approval “We should try to see if I can get my fist in that slutty hole of yours” Jackson said before latching onto Stiles left nipple. Stiles cried out in approval as his hard dick began to leak precum. It was perfect, Jackson thought as he moved to the other nipple, Stiles moaning and shuddering about blowing his load. Jackson sat up on his heels as he watch his mate cum untouched. Only then, when Stiles looked so soft that Jackson gently pulled out his fingers and lined himself up with Stiles’ hole and thrust in. Stiles wrapped his legs around Jackson waist and gripped his husbands’ arms as Jackson set a brutal pace. Stiles loved every hard thrust, that hit his prostrate dead on, he clenched his muscles around his husband’s cock and knew that that drove Jackson crazy. 

“You’re over dressed,” Stiles complained as Jackson came into the room with some food. Jackson smiled as he quickly peeled off the wet swim trunks. He stood at the base of the bed, admiring the view before him. He loved the way the black silk rope contrasted with his mate’s pale flesh. He loved how no matter how much Stiles pulled and yanked, the enchanted rope wouldn’t come loose. Stiles was spread eagle on bed, his limbs tied to each of the 4 poster bed, his cock rock hard. Jackson had booked this bungalow for the bed. He was going to continue to ravish his mate tonight, their flight leaves next night. Jackson settled back in between Stiles’ parted legs, untied his legs and pulled one up and over his shoulder and wrapped the other around his waist. Two weeks of them fucking, of loud cries as they fucked in every position and on every flat surface, two weeks of Jackson edging Stiles, of inserting butt plugs and finally, tonight, he was claiming his mate. Stiles moaned as Jackson slowly pulled on the base of the plug, it was bigger then the one Jackson inserted a week ago, after a week of constant fingering, and being edged, they were both ready. Jackson couldn’t be more proud of his mate, he done so well. Jackson pulled out the plug and shoved it back in, wanted to make sure that Stiles’ hole really was ready for him. He fucked his mate with the plug, slowly bringing him up to the razor’s edge. Stiles cried, and begged for release, and yanking on the silk ropes. “I need you to be a good mate, you want to cum tonight don’t you?” Stiles vigorously nodded as he let out a whine.   
They had talked about this, on their first night in their new home while they were making out on their bed, Jackson was slowly jerking him off, then speed up, only to slow it back down. An hour of pleading and begging, Stiles came with a shout as they talked, about limits and desires as they cuddled, Jackson praising Stiles the whole time. They didn’t know when BDSM got into their lovemaking, but somewhere along the way realized they each needed it. They had agreed on what they wanted to do to each other. It was all typed up, each one item checked off. They had agreed to go slowly, to start off with being bound while fucked. They had experimented with positions; Jackson loved tying Stiles’ hands behind his back and fucking his mates’ throat raw. But their honeymoon was reserved for the ultimate submission; Jackson was going to claim his lovely mate.  
Jackson smiled and took his time in edging Stiles, he resumed the tortuously slow pace with the plug, occasionally tugging on Stiles’ hard cock. Stiles cried and begged some more as Jackson only went slower. “PLEASEPLEASEPLEASE”  
“Please what? Use your words, please what?”  
“Please…have…your cock…master.” The last one was a surprise to both of them, but Jackson smiled shoved the plug in with a little more force, hitting Stiles’ prostate dead on, he pulled it out and positioned himself at Stiles’ entrance.  
“Ready for me?” Jackson whispered, “So pretty, begging for my cock, aren’t you?” Stiles nodded and writhed “Look at you so pretty, so slutty, so ready for me.” He said as he plunged into Stiles’ tight heat. Even with a week’s worth of stretching, the human was still tight, Jackson slowly pulled out and then slammed back in. Stiles grunted and moaned as Jackson set a punishingly slow pace, Jackson gave in and sped up filling the room with the sounds of grunts and moaning, skin slapping against skin, and the bed hitting the wall with each hard thrust. “PLEASE! YES! PLEASE! RIGHT FUCKING THERE!!!” Stiles shouted as Jackson hit the prostate, Jackson dick felt bigger then any of the toys, but so much better, Stiles loved the way Jackson filled void that he never thought he could ever be filled. Jackson propped both of Stiles legs over his shoulder and fucked him harder and faster, which drove the human wild, Jackson had him begging to cum in no time. Jackson bent down, loving his mate’s flexibility and passionately kissed Stiles.  
“You can cum now.” Jackson panted, Stiles didn’t waste any time and came hard with a ferocious shout, cum splashing on both their stomachs and chest. Jackson pulled out gently, untied Stiles’ hands and rearranged him so he was kneeling, Jackson got behind him and impaled the human. If Stiles had thought that he was getting fucked hard before, he was in for a surprise as Jackson thrust up, Stiles was worn out but wanting more, he loved the feel of Jackson’s glorious cock jack-rabbiting into him, soon Jackson’s thrusts were become erratic and Stiles knew that the wolf was about to cum, so he clenched down as Jackson came hard. Stiles, past out as he felt cum flood his insides, and the sharp bite to the crux of his neck and shoulder, he moaned sedate and happy and claimed.

When Stiles came too, he was the little spoon, the ever-present soreness in his ass and neck that let him know that their honeymoon wasn’t a dream. They were mates, both in paper, and in bond. Stiles’ spark was buzzing as the bond that they had deepened. Jackson shifted and made Stile whimper from over stimulation. Jackson tightened his hold on Stiles and licked along the edge of the bite he put on Stiles’ neck. They were happy, in their afterglow, Stiles had researched enough about mates for Scott to know that Jackson was licking a mating bite. They were happy, Stiles was glowing, Jackson was lowly growling in approval, purring almost and they both knew that whatever happened to them they were going to be OK.

**Author's Note:**

> part of a series


End file.
